Emmerdale in 2014
2014 is Emmerdale's 43rd and current year. Production is overseen by Series Producer Kate Oates. Episodes Main Cast Storylines To be added. Who lives where Main Street *'Mulberry Cottage' - Debbie Dingle. Sarah and Jack Sugden. Charity and Noah Macey (until July). Declan Macey (until January). *'The Woolpack' - Diane Sugden. Chas Dingle. James Barton (from April). *'Woodbine Cottage' - Edna Birch. Sandy and Ashley Thomas. Harriet Finch. *'Tug Ghyll' - Katie Addyman. Leyla Harding (from January). Vanessa Woodfield (from August). *'Dale Head' - Dan Spencer. Kerry Wyatt. *'Mill Cottage' - Jimmy, Nicola and Angelica King. Bernice Blackstock and Gabby Thomas. *'Dale View' - Andy Sugden. Adam and Ross Barton (from January). *'Connelton View' - Brenda Walker. Bob, Heath and Cathy Hope. Rodney Blackstock. Donna and April Windsor (April to May). *'Victoria Cottage' - Vanessa Woodfield (until August). Dom Andrews (from January to June). Gemma Andrews (from January to March). Priya Sharma, Rakesh Kotecha and Amba Metcalfe (from August). *'Keepers Cottage' - Betty Eagleton. Victoria Sugden. *'Brook Cottage' - Dom and Gemma Andrews (until January). Declan and Megan Macey (January to May). Robbie Lawson (January to May, June onwards). Tracy Shankley (July onwards). Church Lane *'Farrers Barn' - David and Alicia Metcalfe. Jacob Gallagher. Leyla Harding (for part of January). *'Tenant Cottage' - Ali, Sean and Amelia Spencer. Ruby Haswell. *'Jacobs Fold' - Pearl Ladderbanks. Hotten Road *'Smithy Cottage' - Paddy Kirk. Rhona and Leo Goskirk. Donna and April Windsor (May onwards). *'Butler's Farm' - Moira and Cain Dingle. Pete and Finn Barton. James Barton (until April). Adam and Ross Barton (until January). Cricketer's Row *'Tall Trees Cottage' - Marlon Dingle. Laurel and Arthur Thomas. Robblesfield Way *'Pollard's Barn' - Eric and Val Pollard. *'Wishing Well Cottage' - Zak, Lisa, Sam and Samson Dingle. Belle Dingle (until June). Rachel and Archie Breckle (until January). *'Holdgate Farm' - Jai, Rishi and Georgia Sharma. Priya Sharma (until August). Megan Macey'' (from May). Amba Metcalfe ''(from May to August). Connelton Lane *'Home Farm' - Declan, Charity and Noah Macey (July onwards). Others *'Bow Chicka Wow Wow flat' - Leyla Harding (until January). Who works where Main Street *'The Grange' - Eric and Val Pollard. Victoria Sugden (until January). Finn Barton (January onwards) *'The Woolpack' - Diane Sugden. Victoria Sugden (January onwards). Chas and Marlon Dingle. Priya Sharma. Alicia Metcalfe. Bernice Blackstock (until June). *'Emmerdale Haulage/Home James Haulage' - Jimmy King. Charity Sharma. Robbie Lawson (February onwards). *'Beauty & Bernice' - Bernice Blackstock (from June). Kerry Wyatt (from June). *'Dingle & Dingle Automotives' - Debbie Dingle. Dan Spencer. Dom Andrews (until April). Ross Barton (January onwards). *'David's' - David and Alicia Metcalfe. *'Café Main Street' - Bob Hope. Brenda Walker. Ruby Haswell. Church Lane *'St. Mary's Church' - Harriet Finch. Ashley Thomas. Hotten Road *'Vet's Surgery' - Paddy Kirk. Rhona Goskirk. Vanessa Woodfield. Pearl Ladderbanks. Other *'Butler's Farm' - Moira, Adam, James and Pete Barton. Andy Sugden. Zak Dingle. *'Sharma & Sharma Sweet Factory' - Jai and Rishi Sharma. Nicola King. Lisa Dingle. Laurel Thomas. Ali Spencer. Kerry Wyatt (until June). Leyla Harding. *'Home Farm' - Declan and Megan Macey. *'Bow Chicka Wow Wow' - Leyla Harding (until January). Awards and Nominations National Television Awards *Best Serial Drama: Emmerdale (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Michelle Hardwick (Nominee) British Soap Awards *Best Soap: Emmerdale (Nominee) *Best Actor: Jeff Hordley (Nominee) *Sexiest Male: Matthew Wolfenden (Nominee) *Villain of the Year: Dominic Power (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Michael Parr (Nominee) *Best Comedy Performance: Laura Norton (Nominee) *Best Onscreen Partnership: Charlie Hardwick and Chris Chittell (Nominee) *Best Dramatic Performance: Charley Webb (Nominee) *Best Young Performance: Joe-Warren Plant (Nominee) *Spectacular Scene of the Year: The Woolpack flood and siege (Winner) *Best Single Episode: The Woolpack siege (Episode 6686/6687 (16th October 2013)) (Nominee) *Best Storyline: Killer Cameron (Nominee) Royal Television Society Yorkshire Awards *Best On Screen Performance: Charlie Hardwick (Winner)